


Georgia is actually inside the mind of Sam Winchester.

by hypeting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Guitar Battle, Out of Character, i can't write im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeting/pseuds/hypeting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam battles Lucifer. But not with demon abilities or cool mind powers, in a slightly more traditional way.<br/>Spoilers I think??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia is actually inside the mind of Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this will be my first ever documented fanifiction wrote ever  
> Based off the song 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' which I suck at on guitar hero.

Being in your own subconscious is strange. It appears differently depending on the person, and can change depending on mood or preference. Most beings, humans being a large portion, don't actually get to experience the subconsciousness, unless in a coma or simply KO'D. Those that are forced to host demons also have this experience, but it is much worse as there is a home cinema system which shows you all the shit the demon is doing to others (and yourself if you catch my drift) in your body 24/7.

This is a certain type of subconscious battle that only Lucifer himself can conjure up or challenge you to.  
And today he challenges Sam Winchster.

 

The scene chosen is un-familiar to Sam; a simple road forged by dirt and not concrete. A wooden sign post is rooted firmly next to him, and if one were to look at it properly, they would see two arrows pointing down either side of the road, labeld 'Here and There'. But Sam was not looking at the signpost, no, he was staring in a rather perplexed way at the vessel which sat on a rock directly across the path from him, behind a field of graying wheat. Lucifer smirked, reaching up a hand and scratching at the peeling skin on the temples, the blisters where he was burning through this body and gave a smug grin.  
"Now, Sam.I don't usually do this kind of thing often anymore, you should know. New century, new methods, all so new new new," He does something akin to jazz hands, though the expression on his face is one of slight annoyance.  
"I've poked around your mind Winchester, looking for an instrument,"  
"...An instrument?," Confused is too simple a word to describe what Sam is thinking right now, so we'll go with perplexed.  
"Did I fucking stutter?" Lucifer replied with a venomous tone, cold blue eyes narrowing and giving the auror of utmost annoyance to his true vessel.  
"Yes an instrument. Because I have chosen you, to partake in an ancient tradition that I used to practice when I was younger. Those were wild times," He took on a faraway tone, as if reminiscing a particularly good memory. Whatever the Devil found a good memory was beyond Sam but he drew his mouth into a hard line and pressed further for the details of this kidnapping? Could you even get kidnapped inside your own mind?  
"Can you just explain what in the hell you want me for? You already have control of my body, why'd you need to do this entire get up?" Lucifer hopped down from where he was sat, approaching Sam who backed up a little and poking him square in the forehead.  
"Now. I'm quite happy to use a fiddle for this. It's an under loved instrument, but I don't think you've ever seen one in your born life, never mind appreciating the music made when it's played," That annoyance was still there, still written on his face like a bad poem.  
"The most prominent and," His voice filled with disgust.  
"The only thing that comes close to a string instrument is one of these things," He steps back, reaching from behind and producing what looks like an electric guitar. Two of them to be exact; one made from what look to be pure gold and the other, a dull grey with the stick of a little devil on the bottom. Sam distinctly remembered the grey one from a store Dean visited once trying to find some old cassette tapes, and it was that one he caught when it was chucked at him.  
"But I don't play,"  
"I don't care. You will play, Winchester,"  
"And if I refuse?"  
"I'll suck your sweet soul straight outta your body and then there won't be any of you left for Dean to try and get through to," The crocodile smile played nicely on the Morningstars lips as he put the guitar strap over his body, trying out a few strings and nodding in a glad way at them being in tune.  
"Samuel Winchester. I, Lucifer Morningstar, challenge you to a guitar battle which I promise you I shall win. In the event of me loosing, which is highly unlikely, you will be given a chance to stay around your subconsciousness like a ghost and hey, I might let you even say Hi to your brother if I'm in a good mood. You also get this," He motioned to the solid gold guitar around his neck.  
"And if I win, your soul gets eaten up and I get this lovely body all to myself for all eternity. Deal?" Lucifer held out his hand to shake and Sam knew he couldn't mull it over, because really what choice did he have?  
"I accept," He shook.

 

Sam isn't sure what compelled him to hit Satan over the head with a guitar but damn was he glad it did. He knew he could never beat Lucifer in a guitar battle, when those first sweet notes of 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce hit his ears he knew he was a gonna, so quickly he tried to formulate a plan that would get him control of his own body long enough to throw himself and Lucifer both into the cage. He timed it right, taking the instrument off himself and acting as if he would throw in the towel, but in a moment of pure madness and brilliance on his part, swung it round and smashed his foe straight in the side of the head. What followed was Lucifer crumpling to the ground, the sick fires that had been produced from those riffs dying out and a lot of running, mainly on Sams part, down the road labelled 'Here'. He felt the ground beginning to shake beneath his feat and snuck a glance behind him to see the Morningstar simply walking after him, that bemused smile on his face and the guitar still around his neck.  
"Hope you have a nice time down below," The words echoed after him and continued to whirl around in the younger Winchesters continual thought process until a suddenly darkness was all he could see and feel.

 

And the next time he opened his eyes, he had control of his body and that cold realization of what would come when he threw himself into the cage.


End file.
